Escaping
Jailbreak Escape Info. There are multiple ways to escape in Jailbreak, such as punching the box, then crawling under the fence, blowing up the wall, getting a keycard, and walking through some of the buildings or climbing one of the posts, or such. All the ways to Escape: 1. Exploding the wall -''' It's simple, but quite dangerous as you can't see the police as you escape. All you need to do is go outside, into the area that says "under construction", then holding down E (pressing if you're on a mobile device), then running through it, and then, you go to the car spawn at the left of the main gate of the prison. 2. 'Punching the box -' A bit harder but still easy. Start by punching the box that says "'''Don't punch me". After you punch 10 times, the gate will open. Go through it, turn right and you'll see more fences, go to the one 2nd from the left, hold E or press to lift the gate. Then, you can either crawl under the ditch by the exit of the Prison or back up a police car against the fence behind it then use it as a boost and jump over the fence. Finally, walk over the car spawn, and you've escaped! 3. Using a keycard -''' Getting a keycard can be very hard to obtain, but with friends or cop bribing it can be easy. Or you could pickpocket a random police officer. Be careful, though, because after you do it, they will be alerted and you may be arrested. (Pickpocketing an AFK (away from keyboard) cop is a good idea.) There is also a chance you will get a pistol, so if the cop is AFK/Your friend, then pickpocket once more to get the keycard/pistol for sure. After you get a keycard, you can go through any of the locked doors. 4. Fly away -''' Unfortunately, there are jackpot chances of this happening. In other words, there is an extremely small chance to occur. When you get tazed and a cop stands on one of your body parts then you will fly very far out of the map, die, and you'll respawn in a criminal base. 5. The shortcut -''' After you punch the box or blow up the wall, keep walking until once you become a criminal and a GUI appears on the top of your screen, wait for the GUI to disappear, then walk back to the fence and jump on it, once you die, you'll respawn back at a criminal base. 6. Kitchen - You need to use one item, the keycard. Go to the kitchen door in the cafeteria and jump onto the cabinets. Crawl into a vent and keep going. It will lead to the roof. 7. 'Glitches -' Unfortunately, it is very unlikely you will glitch out of the prison. The chances of it are low and most glitches are not commonly known. It's suggested you do something else, glitching to get out is not dependable. 8. '''Hacking through walls - '''There is a hack where a player can no clip through walls. It is mostly hacking through walls, instead of glitching. Mostly new players do this since they do not have the skills to escape.. doing this is ''NOT ''suggested. On top of that, it is known that Badimo records in-game statistics such as "cheat logs" and "money logs", so if an exploiter cheats frequently then Badimo can potentially reset the exploiter's game progress. 9. '''Helicopter - '''If a friend who's a cop or a criminal have access to a helicopter they can fly into the prison grounds. Therefore, you can enter as a passenger, or pilot the helicopter outside of the prison, resulting as an escape. Also, if you're a criminal, you can steal 'the Helicopter '''without '''a keycard at Police Station 2, making it much easier to escape if a friend is at your server. 10. '''Trampoline - '''You can get out of prison by jumping on the trampoline. It is very rare, but if you succeed, you get flung onto a roof, then you can just jump onto the wall, jump down and you're out. There is also a chance that you can jump onto the trampoline and fly out of the prison instead of going on the roof. The chances of this happening are 1/1000 11. '''Team switching - '''When you switch to a cop you can get a Helicopter from the Police Station and land it in the yard. Then become a prisoner and hijack it and escape from prison or you get a helicopter from Police Station 2 once you a criminal (without a keycard) landed it at prison and follow them. 12.'Teaming- '''This shouldn't be used but many people use this dirty way to escape. Category:Escape, escaping, prison Category:Pages Category:Team